The Fox With Eyes Of Azure
by Requiem For The Innocent
Summary: A young ANBU Captian brings home a fox kit with the most beautiful azure eye, sandy brown fur, and nine tails while coming home from a mission. Now his little brother is jealous. [Why? Because I like being original!] minor ShisuiItachi On hiatus!


**The Fox With Eyes Of Azure**

Yo, minna-san! It's me again; XxKiraxX, Don't You Dare Touch My Naru-chan, Rubba Dub Dub Three Men in a Tub, but now I will stop changing my pen-name and from now on, I am Makoto Duke War IV, and I have made another fanfic. This time it's an AU fic where Naruto is a fox. Yes, shocking I know, and you know what? Itachi's in it as well. (Hears Itachi fangirls and fanboys squeal in the background). Ah, yeah, and for once he's not way too OOC like most authors have him. God, I hate when they do that! Why can't people just have him acting like Mr. Super Stoic? My note to authors everywhere: If you are going to have Itachi as a character in your fic **KEEP HIM IN FUCKING CHARACTER GOD DAMN IT!**

**Summary:** A young ANBU Captain with obsidian eyes stumbles across a fox kit with the most beautiful azure eyes, sandy brown fur, and nine tails, while coming home from a mission, and takes him home. Now his little brother is jealous of the fox with azure eyes. (Why? I like being original)!

**Story****Rating:** K+

**Chapter Rating:** K+

**Pairing(s):** Shisui/Itachi (minor)

**Story Warnings:** a gay kiss

**Chapter Warnings: **a gay kiss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto... No, Naru-can and Itachi-kun belong to me and me only! MUHAHAHAHA! Oh shit! (runs from lawyers).

* * *

_Alone_

_Hurting_

_Starving_

_Cold _

_Wet_

_and Sleepy_

A kit of only two months old looked out from his den. He's been there ever since he was attacked by the alpha male two days ago. He knew he didn't have much time left, but he just stayed there in his makeshift den. It has been raining, and ever since, he was forced into taking residence in his makeshift den. His beautiful azure eyes watched as the rain beaded on the already soaked ground. Yes, his eye are the one reason as to why the alpha male had attacked him. His father had seen him as a omen with his blue eyes and nine tails, not one or two, but nine beautiful tails. After two months of the kit being protected by his mother, his father finally had the chance to get rid of his mistake and his nuisance of a mate.

The fox kit's eyelids began to feel heavy. He knew he was getting sleepy. Soon after, he closed his eyes, until his nose caught a whiff of – a human? His eyes snapped open immediately, for the one thing he feared most were humans. Being a helpless kit near death, he couldn't put up a fight against a fully grown human. He wrapped his tails around his trembling form and rolled up into to a furry ball. He closed his eyes hoping that the human coming his way would just go by him... but his big ears and azure eyes perked up when he saw a human who was only about sixty-four inches tall in front of him.

He watch as the stranger knelled down and held out his hand in order for the the kit to get a whiff of his scent. Without thinking, the azure eyed kit sniffed the strangers hand. The stranger smelled of wet dirt as well as a faint, weird salty smell that reminded him of blood. He looked up, his azure eyes studying the stranger in front of him.

The stranger donned the face of a weasel. The stranger also wore a padded vest with a sleeveless shirt, and to the kits' surprise, the stranger had claws on one hand; but on the one he just sniffed, there were no claws. Azure eyes looked passed the stranger to see that there was a pole coming out from his back. The kit had never seen anything like this stranger before. He cocked his head to the side and a weird sound came from the strangers mouth.

"Why, aren't you the most beautiful fox in the world," The stranger spoke. The kits' azure eyes blinked.

"Look at you, with your big blue eyes; they almost look like I'm staring at an azure sky on a clear day. And your fur, it looks like it's dirty blond, but it's a light orange color." The stranger said while he reached his hand out to scratch the azure eyed kit behind the ear. The kit didn't try to bite his hand, so the stranger took that as an invitation to scratch the beautiful light orange kit behind the ear – which everybody knows is any animals weak spot. The kit leaned into the the strangers hand, making the odd-looking stranger laugh again.

The kit whimpered when the stranger's hand moved away from his ear. He then felt the stranger stroke his tails gently. "Well, this is the first time I have ever seen a fox with nine tails before." If the kit could have, his eyes would have widened as the stranger actually took off his weasel-like face. Only to reveal another face, but this one was beautiful.

The strangers new face had smooth alabaster skin that was free of scars, chicken pock marks, moles, freckles, and acne. He had a young appearance but he had bags under his eyes that made him appear older. The stranger had the most beautiful obsidian eyes the azure eyed fox kit had ever seen. The young human had thin pale rose lips that were set in a straight line. The beautiful stranger had raven hair that was either pulled back or cropped short, for the kit really couldn't tell. All the kit could call this stranger (if he could talk) was beautiful.

His head went back as the beautiful stranger scratched him under his chin, another weak spot for animals. It felt good that this beautiful stranger was giving him all this attention, but why? Why would anyone care for a freakish fox with azure eyes and nine tails, who was kicked out and almost killed by the alpha male? He had no clue. He just loved this moment as if it would last forever.

"Now, that looks bad," The beautiful stranger's obsidian eyes were staring at the wound the alpha male had inflicted on the kit two days ago. "I hope it isn't infected." The beautiful stranger touched the area around the wound as gently as he could, but the azure eyed kit still winced at the touch. "Now, now, I'm just going to take a look. I'm only here to help you." The kits azure eyes were locked on the beautiful stranger as he pulled out a bottle of clear liquid with a squirt top. "I'm not going to lie to you, this will sting." The beautiful stranger pet the azure eyed kit on the top of his head reassuringly and brought down the hand that he used to open the wound a little. All of a sudden, the beautiful stranger squirted the clear liquid into the wound and the worst pain the azure eyed kit had ever felt washed over his body. He jumped up and snapped at the beautiful stranger's hand. He mustered the most fearsome growl he could summon, but the beautiful stranger just looked at him and pet him on the head like nothing happened.

"I told you I wasn't going to lie to you. It did sting." The azure eyed kit leaned into the beautiful stranger's hand and, and the stranger smiled back and laughed at the kits actions. "You are just too cute for your own good." The kit felt the beautiful stranger's hands go under his belly and lift him off the cold, wet ground. He yelped as his beaten up body was pressed up against the stranger. The beautiful human who was now holding the kit in his arms was warm and cozy. He snuggled up to the body that was holding him. "I'm taking you home with me, kit." Two azure orbs peered up at obsidian spheres. "Yeah, you're going home with me, kit. That means I'm giving you a home. But first, let's get you stitched up, okay?" The azure eyed kit just blinked as the beautiful stranger mumbled names of animals under his breath and did a few queer hand signs. The kit started to panic when smoke formed around his body.

"Shh," The beautiful stranger spoke in to the kits ear. I'm just using a genjutsu to keep you hidden from view, so don't move much, okay?" He pet the kit lightly on the head, and the azure eyed kit seamed to relax in the boy's arms. The beautiful stranger chuckled, pulled his mask back on, and began to walk into the village of Konoha. He made it pass the guards at the main gate even though he was carrying a nine tailed fox in his arms. But to everyone else, it looked like he was carrying armor wrapped in a piece of cloth. That was until he made it to The Uchiha Village.

"Oi, Weasel!" The kit's azure eyes flashed open at the new voice. He saw a young man a little bit older then the stranger who was holding him. The newcomer had raven hair but his hair was shoulder length, and it was pretty wild, like it had never been cut or something. The newcomer was also wearing the same thing as the beautiful stranger, but the had the face of an owl. The newcomer came up to them and pointed down at the azure eyed kit.

"Uh, Weasel, why are you holding a fox?" The azure eyed kit snorted and the beautiful stranger now named "Weasel" laughed.

"No genjutsu can get pass you, eh, Owl?"

The newcomer named "Owl" laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, genjutsu is my field, after all, but you're way better at genjutsu than me. Now why do you have a fox with you?" The owl pointed at the kit again.

"I found him on my way back. He's injured and his wound is pretty deep." The "Weasel" pet the azure eyed kit on the head. "Owl, can you patch him up for me?"

The "Owl" clapped his hands together. "For you, I'll gut myself if asked, Weasel!" He pulled the glove on his right arm off and held his hand out so the kit could get a whiff of his scent. The azure eyed kit, trusting this newcomer named "Owl," sniffed his hand and licked it. The "Owl" laughed and pet the kit on the head. "Okay Weasel, lets go to _my_ _place _so we can patch up your new friend." The "Weasel" nodded and followed after The "Owl". The kit's azure eyes closed and sleep took over.

The kit finally woke up feeling refresh, yet numb. He didn't know how long he had been out, all he knew was that he had the best sleep he had in days. His azure eyes scanned the unfamiliar room. He lifted his head when he saw The "Weasel" come towards him. "Ah, it's nice to see you awake, kit." The "Weasel" sat down next to him.

"Oi, Itachi-kun!" The kit's ears perked up when he heard an unfamiliar voice out side of the door. "Is your little friend awake?" The kit remembered this voice some where but he just could quite put his finger on it.

The swung opened and a human that the kit had never seen before step in to the room. He looked older then The "Weasel" but had the same obsidian eyes and the same raven colored hair but his was shoulder light and messy. Plus his skin was not as pale as The "Weasel." "Oh." The newcomer walked over to The "Weasel" and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You know Itachi-kun, you really should name him."

"Hn... I don't know what to name him."

The kit looked over to the unfamiliar human, who looked like he was in deep thought. "I know! How about Naruto!" The azure eyed kit, now named 'Naruto,' perked his ears up upon hearing his new name.

"Where did you get such a weird name, Shisui?"

"His eyes-" Itachi cocked an eyebrow at the statement. "His eyes reminded me of whirlpools." The kit cocked his head to the side at what the newcomer named Shisui said. "Look Itachi-kun he likes it." Itachi just sighed and shook his head. The kit just laid his chin on Itachi's lap. He felt pressure on the top of his head when Itachi started to scratch behind his ears. The kit's eyes closed when he fell into bliss. When Itachi stoped scratching his ears, the kit let out a disappointed whimper.

"Come on Naruto, we have to say bye-bye to Shisui." Itachi pulled the kit onto his lap and stood up. Shisui got up from the bed after Itachi. Once again, the kit curled up in to a ball and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A sudden bump awoke the peacefully sleeping kit in the rudest way possible. He yawned and tried to stretch, but he forgot that he was being held by Itachi, so he didn't. When his eyes opened up more he saw that Itachi was taking him into some kind of building. It had some kind of garden in front with blooming roses of every color, and a stone walkway that lead up to the front entance. "Hey, it's about time you woke up." The kit's azure eyes looked up to see Itachi staring down at him. He jumped up from Itachi's arm and planted his two front paws on Itachi's chest and licked his alabaster cheek. Itachi laughed at the kit's antics, and pet him on the head. "Come on, we haven't even gotten in side yet, and you're already jumping on me. You better not do this around Shisui or he'll get jealous." Next thing, the kit knew they were in the front hall of the house, and standing there waiting for them was a kid about eight years old. The child had the same obsidian eyes as Itachi and Shisui, but his were big and cute. His hair was spiked up in the back like the feathers on the back of a cockatoo's head. He had a runny nose, which lost him some cute points. He was wearing a navy blue long-sleeve shirt with a wide collar and a pair of navy blue shorts.

"Aniki," The boy whined. "What took you so..." The kit fletched when the boy started to stare at him "Hey, what's that?" The boy pointed his finger right-in-the-kit's-face. The kit almost wanted to bite off the boy's finger right there.

"It's a fox and he is the reason as to why I was late coming home, Sasuke."

"Oh," The boy now named Sasuke lowered his head. "Aniki?"

"Hn?"

"Will he let me pet him?"

"Sure he will. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked down at his feet again. "I don't know... it's just that he's pretty and- " The kit's ears perked up when he heard that Sasuke just called him pretty, not beautiful, but pretty.

Itachi sighed. "Just pet him Sasuke."

Sasuke shyly held out his hand and pet Naruto's fur on his back and all the way down to all nine of his tails. "His fur is so soft."

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

**

**Q and A**

**Q.** _Is this one of those animal people fics?_

**A.** No, Naruto's gonna be a fox all through the fic.

**Q.** _Is Itachi gonna kill Shisui and his clan in the fic?_

**A.** No, what part of AU do you not understand? And I'm not going to kill off Shisui.

**Q.** _Is Sasuke going to be OOC?_

**A.** Yeah, Sasuke is going to be a bit OOC since Itachi's not going to kill off his clan but he still gonna hate Sakura though. :-p

**Haha, as you read Sasuke has a runny nose. I know, eww. Get over it and yes, Shi/Ita is going to be the only pairing here. Oh, and not all of the chapters are going to be in Naruto's point of view. Oh, as you can tell I was obsessed with Naruto's eyes in the chapter. lol **

**Oh, and since we have no idea what Shisui looks like or how old he was or what he was like I had to give him a personalty. (don't hurt me)**

**Oh, and I need to boast that I had written this in two, count em', two days. Haha, I'm so awesome! Oh and help me get my goal of 10 reviews:-D Oh, and tell me which pairing you like more SasuNaru or NaruSasu? I love SasuNaru but I hate NaruSasu For two reasons. 1) Stoic guys can't be the uke. 2) Loud mouth guys can't be seme unless they are with someone girly. (i.e. Haku) 3.) I have a shit load of reasons but I have to go.  
**

**Proof Read by Inuzuka Riyo_  
_**

**Written by Makoto 2/10/2006**

**Pages: 4 (minus comments)**

**Read&Review**

**I still use your flames to warm my house for the winter!**


End file.
